The Idiot and the blonde
by Darkor-r
Summary: Hayate propone un plan descabellado, provocando que cierta rubia quiera suicidarse.


—No.

— ¡Pero si todavía no digo nada!—Alza los brazos en forma de protesta.

—Cualquier cosa que propongas, es una estupidez. —Guardé mis libros en mi bolso de lado.-Así que mi respuesta es no a todo. —Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la salida donde Nanoha esperaba.

— ¿Lista?—Preguntó sonriente.

Asentí levemente con una radiante sonrisa para ella. —Siempre para ti...

—Qué asco. —Fruncí el ceño cuando Hayate soltó eso. —Nanoha-chaaaan~—Se recargó en ella dramáticamente. —Dile a Fate-chan que colabore~

—Olvídalo. —Crucé mis brazos, no iba a ceder.

—Nanoha-chan~—Comenzó a llorar y sentí una vena palpitar mi sien.

—Piérdete, Hayate. —La aparté de Nanoha quien no sabía qué pasaba.

—Fate-chan...—Ah no. Nanoha, no. —Deberías escuchar lo que Hayate tiene que proponer. —Ladea su cabeza y sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—Ni hablar.

—Fate-chan... Por favor...—Me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro.

—Eso no va a funcionar. —Puse mi cara más seria para que se rindiera. Ella suspiró.

—Bueno, no tengo opción... Me obligaste a usar mi arma secreta.-De forma extraña sentí un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral.-Fate Testarossa Harlaown. —Soy yo, ¿O la temperatura acaba de bajar considerablemente?— Vas a escuchar lo que Hayate tiene que decir y te aguantas. —Me señaló con un dedo mientras su aura se volvía amenazante. —Capisci?—Me miró por encima y con el gesto italiano.

— ¡S-Si!—Temblé de miedo mientras que Hayate juntaba sus manos y las sobaba, a la vez que reía malévolamente. Maldita. Carraspeé antes de hablar. — ¿Qué quieres, renacuajo?

Se hizo la inocente mientras se sentaba encima de una de las mesas del salón. —Pensaba en ir a un hospital abandonado que tiene fama de haber rituales satánicos y de estar maldito. —Dijo como si nada. No jodas.

—No.

—Fate-chan...—Nanoha pronunció mi nombre con una sonrisa, pero con voz amenazante.

—V-Vale. — ¡Odio ser la sumisa!

— ¡Vamos a medianoche!/ ¡Sí! —Ambas gritaron de la felicidad. Vamos a morir...

—Vamos a morir. —Posición fetal en el piso. ¿Dignidad? Esa cosa no la conozco.

—No seas exagerada Fate-chan~—Dice la mapache a la que quiero estrangular. —Todo estará bien. —Eso no me relaja en lo absoluto, sabandija.—Además...—Se me acerca.—Si Nanoha-chan se asusta, estarás allí para consolarla.—Sube y baja las cejas repetidas veces, y yo solo puedo pensar que... La idea de ir a un hospital abandonado que está maldito ya no me parece tan malo.

—Está bien...—Me rindo.—Pero no es por lo de Nanoha.—Le señalo y ella le resta importancia moviendo una mano, a la vez que se saca un moco con el dedo meñique de la otra mano.—¿En serio confías en ella, Nanoha?—Apunto a la idiota con el dedo pulgar cuando me levanto del piso.

—Ay Fate-chan, pero que desconfiada eres...—Le resta importancia moviendo su mano tal y como lo hizo Hayate.

— ¿Desconfiada? ¿¡Desconfiada!?—Abro y cierro la boca indignada, mientras inhalo y exhalo exageradamente. Trato de tranquilizarme y una vez calmada me digno a hablar. —Te recuerdo que está loca me empujó un día de forma muy chistosa para ella.

—No es para tanto.

—Desde un puente.

—Meh.

—Que estaba en un acantilado.

—Fate-chan, la desconfianza es mala.

—En mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué hacías allí en tu cumpleaños?

— ¡Hayate, todo es culpa de ella! ¡Permanecí un año en el hospital, Nanoha!—Le grité y ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. — ¡Casi muero! ¡Ahora no me puedo agachar sin que el sonido de mis rodillas suene como una gata apareándose!

—Exagerada. —Doy un grito ahogado y me sobo el puente de la nariz.

Señor, recuérdame porque estoy enamorada de ella... Y dame paciencia, por favor, que luego me mata ella a mí. —Bien. Luego no vengas llorando cuando Hayate te ofrezca como sacrificio para huir y salvarse su pellejo. — ¿Acaso soy la única normal aquí?

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. —Pone una mano en mi hombro.

—No lo digas. —La paré antes de que siguiera, ella me mira con un puchero.

—Déjame terminar.

—No, Nanoha. Esa frase es para invocar a un demonio. —Lo digo muy en serio.

—Mi querida Fate-chan es una exagerada~—Pica mi nariz y yo me sonrojo levemente. — ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Exacto. —Hayate aparece y se recarga en nosotras rodeándonos con sus brazos, que casualidad... — ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Ya está marcada nuestra sentencia de muerte. —Ya vale berenjena la vida. ¿Pa' que vivir? Mejor me resigno a que estas dos dementes me arrastren al infierno.

—Usaremos el auto de Fate-chan para ir. —Eso sí que no, mapache podrido.

—No, no, no, no. Mi bebé no.

—Es solo un auto, Fate-chan.

— ¿Solo un auto, Nanoha?—Pongo una mano en mi pecho, completamente indignada. TRIGGERED, digo yo. — Ahora ya ni sé si seguir planeando que nos casemos y tengamos miles de hijos para luego morir como unas pasas viejas y rancias.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?—Ups, se me escapó. —El caso es que no usaremos mi auto. Me costó mucho esfuerzo y trabajo como para que venga esta idiota a destrozarlo por querer ir a un estúpido hospital endemoniado cuando tiene el hospital de su hermana Shamal que está más maldito que un cementerio a las tres de la madrugada en Halloween luego de rezarle a satanás como diez veces, y huele a estanque con un toque de azufre. Eso sí que da miedo.

—Fate-chan, solo es ir y venir. No le pasará nada. —Menos mal que a veces Nanoha es pendeja y se le olvidan las cosas.

—No. —Me cruzo de brazos, y Hayate vuelve a meter su dedo meñique en el hueco de la nariz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nanoha no puede ser normal? ¿Por qué tiene que apoyar a la vieja demente de los gatos? Ah, espera... Esa es la otra amiga de Nanoha. Me corrijo, ¿Por qué tiene que apoyar al mapache con retraso mental y complejo de morsa? ¿Le tendrá lástima?

Nanoha suspira y se me acerca. —Si llevas tu auto...—Sostiene la corbata de mi uniforme y la deshace un poco. Observo de reojo como Hayate se nos queda viendo con cara de violadora del bosque, junto a la baba cayéndose de la comisura de sus labios, cabe resaltar. —Quizás... Considere la idea de quedarme el fin de semana contigo en tu casa ya que estarás completamente sola...

—Pero siempre te quedas en mi casa los fines de semana. —Alzo una ceja, confundida para luego ver como Nanoha rueda los ojos y resopla, mientras que Hayate se aguanta la carcajada. ¿Qué pretende con eso? Frunzo el ceño inconscientemente ante el poco sentido.

—Ok, mira. Hazme caso, Fate. —Se sostiene del puente de su nariz. —Solo vamos, estamos un rato allá, y nos devolvemos. No le pasará nada a tu amado auto. —Pongo una pose pensativa. —Y te hago un pastel de fresas con glaseado.

—Me convenciste. —Asiento.

—Como cuando el encanto de Nanoha-chan no sirve y tiene que convencerla con comida. —No entiendo qué quiso decir Hayate con eso, pero como lo dijo ella... Seguro es algo en mi contra.

—Por eso morirá virgen...

—Nah, alguien la terminará violando. Si no eres tú, todo el instituto lo hará.

—No puedo permitir eso, su primera vez será mía.

— ¿Qué?— ¿De qué me perdí?

— ¿Qué?—Tengo la leve sensación de que esto lo acabo de vivir...

...

—Tengo que ir al baño...

—No, tenemos que seguir avanzando. —Vista al frente, siempre.

—Fate-chan, no seas tan mala. —Nanoha niega, poniendo una mano sobre la mía que estaba en la palanca de cambios. —Para tranquilizarte, es mejor una terapia de imágenes que logren estabilizar tus emociones... Imagina una graaaaan catarata.

—Torrente.

—Ríos.

—Lagos.

—Las grandes mareas y olas~

—Toboganes con agua.

—Vasos con hielo derritiéndose.

— ¡YA, YA, YA!—Grita en desesperación y logro moverme un poco para mirarla detrás de mi asiento.

—Dulce venganza. —Y hago el sonido de una serpiente mientras me vuelvo a mi lugar lentamente. Mala idea ya que casi choco a mi lindo bebé con un sucio y asqueroso camión. Freno de golpe. — ¿Estás bien, cariño?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Creo que sí. —Responde Nanoha y la miro con extrañeza. —Le hablabas al auto, ¿Cierto?—Frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto, ¿A quién más? —Duh, es obvio que le hablaré a mi amado bebé. Nanoha se cruza de brazos y se encoge en el asiento. ¡No hagas eso por mucho tiempo que luego queda tu culo en el bello asiento de mi hijo! — ¿Ese viejo y feo camión te asustó?

— ¡Es un maldito auto!

— ¡Nanoha! ¡Cuida tus palabras, Charlie está presente!

— ¿Quién...? ¿¡Le pusiste nombre!?

— ¡Dejen sus peleas matrimoniales para después! ¡Necesito descargar toda la soda que me tomé en aquella gasolinera!

— ¡Cierra el hocico, si no quieres ser un mapache aplastado en la carretera!—Hayate se encogió en el asiento. — ¡Y tú!— ¿Yo qué?— ¡Deja de tratar al auto como si fuera un ser vivo y maneja como macha que se respeta!

—No tenías porque ser tan agresiva conmigo...—Hayate juega con la manga de su suéter. Nanoha al escucharla, la mira y creo que la mapache acaba de ver el mismísimo infierno en los orbes de sus ojos. —Ya me callo. — Se puso la capucha y jaló las cuerdas. Puse en marcha el auto y durante el trayecto Nanoha estaba hundida en el asiento con un gran ceño fruncido que de seguro le dejaría una gran arruga, mientras que Hayate enredaba sus piernas para no mearse encima. Solo duró unos minutos para que la sabandija volviera a abrir la boca. — ¿Ya llegamos a un baño?

—No. —Le contesto.

Unos segundos después...— ¿Ahora sí ya llegamos?

—No.

—Oh...—Se queda en silencio y suspiro.—¿Ya llegamos?

—Que no.

—Fate-chan...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo te digo cuando lleguemos! —Le grité sin despegar mi vista de enfrente.

—Aish, les vino el periodo al mismo tiempo...—Escuché el crujir de unos nudillos a mi lado. —Ahora sí me callo. —Sonreí ahora que Hayate estaría en silencio. Paz y tranquilidad por unos momentos... —Necesito descargar.

— ¡Ay no puede ser maldita sea!

—Fate-chan... Que palabras son esas, ¿No ves que tu retrasado Charlie está presente?—Me dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Cuidadito Nanoha, estás pisando terreno peligroso.

— ¡Quiero ir al baño!

— ¡Toma esta lata y cállate!-Observo asustada como le pasa una lata vacía de soda a la idiota.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Es Charlie!

—Con más razón lo hará.

— ¡Nanoha!—Escucho un suspiro de alivio. —¡Te juro que si meas donde no es, te corto la cabeza y la envuelvo en periódico para luego patearte hasta no verte nunca!—La amenazo.

—Dios... Necesitaba esto. —Deja de susurrar cosas obscenas, pervertida.—Pásame otra lata.

— ¿Cuántas te tomaste? —Le pregunta Nanoha, pasándole otra lata.

—Todas las que había en la máquina. —Por favor, que no hayan huecos por este camino... —Ups.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada. —Ese tonito nervioso no me inspira confianza, comadreja con pulgas. Mi tic en la ceja volvió.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegamos al dichoso hospital; donde salieron relámpagos de quién sabe dónde, más un grito de mujer de quién sabe quién. —No sé... Como que no quiero dejar a Charlie solo... —Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Y si alguien se recuesta de su capó? No, no, no. Eso le dejaría un rayón y un posible hundimiento que no estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar.

—Deja la estupidez.—Nanoha sostiene mi brazo y lloro por dejar a mi bebé solo.

— ¡Mami regresará pronto!—Le lanzó varios besos hasta que Nanoha apachurra mis cachetes.

—Shhhh... Ese auto estará bien. —Se soba la sien.

—Aquí estamos. —Dice Hayate con emoción, poniendo pose de victoria y saca un mapa. No sabía que lo traía... ¿En dónde lo tenía...?— Hay que ir hasta el corazón del hospital, robar una ouija y luego salir corriendo como si el diablo estuviera persiguiéndote... Aunque será literal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sabía que tenías alguna estupidez en mente!— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos vamos a morir!

—Pienso que será divertido... —No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¡Nanoha! ¡No la alientes!

—Fate-chan, ¿En serio crees en los demonios?—Hace su risa característica y por primera vez en la vida no me da ni una pizca de gracia.

—Bueno, estoy viendo dos ahora mismo. —Digo observándolas. —Uno aterrador y otro idiota.

—Como sea, entremos. —Amabas entraron y me quedé viendo la entrada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Y si se me pega algo?

—No estamos en el metro.

— ¡No me refería a eso! — ¿No pueden leer la situación aquí? La estructura está hecha un desastre, extrañamente ahora escucho a unos cuervos y hay puros carteles que advierten que si entras, la pasaras muy mal. ¿¡Cómo no pueden verlo!?

Las tres entramos con dificultad al establecimiento, dentro había muchos grafitis, escombros, muebles viejos y rotos, vidrios en el suelo, sangre seca, un pentagrama, un retrato de una cabra con túnica, y una niña que acaba de pasar corriendo al otro lado del pasillo...

¿Qué?

—Vengan, es por aquí. —Si, por allí es el camino de la muerte. No lo digo yo, lo dice la pared señalando el pasillo con una flecha. Nos ponemos en marcha con Hayate en la cabeza alumbrando con una linterna, había escombros en los pasillos, algunas bombillas rotas, dibujos en las paredes... En un punto tuvimos que agacharnos. — ¿Escucharon eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?—Pregunta Nanoha.

—Parece que hay una gata por aquí... Teniendo diversión. —Se ríe.

—Ja ja. Muy graciosa. —No me da gracia, idiota.

Después de pasar por unos cuantos pasillos, cuartos, y un sótano que tenía un gran agujero donde casi caí, a lo que Nanoha y Hayate se rieron a más no poder y en donde mi pobre corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, terminamos llegando a una gran sala muy bien cuidada, donde el piso estaba pulcro, las paredes pintadas de blanco con varias pirámides en toda la habitación, y justo a la mitad, una ouija nueva con una vela negra de llamas verdes al lado.

—Si… Yo creo que debemos salir pitando de aquí. —Iba a salir por donde entramos, pero Nanoha jaló del cuello de mi camisa.

— ¿Así que solo agarramos la ouija y nos vamos?—Pregunta mi futura esposa, mientras trato desesperadamente de zafarme de su agarre.

—Así dice el libro de maleficios que traigo. —Muestra el libro, y con una sonrisa, agarra la ouija como si nada. Espera unos segundos viendo la habitación y luego da un suspiro decepcionado. —Rayos, pensé que saldría la cabra maldita.

Justo cuando Hayate menciona a la "cabra maldita" escuchamos como unos pasos corriendo hacia nosotras, por lo que, ni esperando diez segundos, ya estábamos corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital, sin mirar atrás, gritando y escuchando como esos pasos cada vez eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes.

Antes de llegar a la sala principal, me caí. Alcé la vista y vi como ellas seguían corriendo sin importarles que me hayan dejado atrás, puse cara de miedo y grité. — ¡OIGAN!

— ¡LE CONTARÉ A NUESTROS HIJOS LO VALIENTE QUE FUISTE, QUERIDA! —Gritó Nanoha.

— ¡SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS CON UNA SONRISA! —Y... Hayate.

—Malditas. —Murmuré. Y escuché como esos pasos se detuvieron detrás de mí.

Volteé lentamente y…

— ¿Fate?

— ¿Shamal?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me levanto del piso, cojeando un poco. Me torcí el tobillo, genial. A lo que ella me ayuda a sostenerme. — ¿Qué haces **tú** aquí? —Le pregunté, haciendo énfasis en el "tú".

—Eh.. —Ella voltea los ojos muy nerviosa. — ¿Practicas sobre como curar a las personas? —Um... No sé por qué siento que Shamal tiene algo que ver con esa ouija, y que ciertamente no es la primera vez que está aquí. —En fin, ¿a ti qué te pasó?

—Hayate.

—Dios... ¿Qué cree que logra viniendo para acá? —Suspira. SI, ESA ERA LA REACCIÓN QUE QUERÍA POR PARTE DE NANOHA.

—No sé. Lo mismo me pregunto. —Frunzo el ceño. —Pensamos que nos estaba persiguiendo algo demoniaco, me caí y me dejaron a mi suerte.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí. —Suelta una leve sonrisa y me mira con lastima. No quiero tu lastima, me dan ganas de llorar. — En primer lugar nunca debieron venir.

—Lo mismo pensé. — Ambas caminamos por la sala principal y salimos del hospital.

— ¡MUERE, DEMONIO! —Gritó Hayate, con una pala alzada, y...

— ¿¡MALDITA SEA QUE HACES ASQUEROSO MAPACHE!? — ¡La hija de puta me golpeó! ¿¡Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí!?

Para en seco y deja caer la pala. —Ah, Fate-chan. —Se sorprende de verme con vida. — ¡Estas viva! —Se iba a lanzar a abrazarme, pero le lancé una mirada de odio. —Um...Mejor no.

— ¡Me dejaron a mi suerte—Grité.

—Fate-chan, que bueno que estás viva. —Dice Nanoha. Ah no, a ti no te voy a perdonar. Te podré amar, querer que seas mi esposa, que me patees y que tengas a mis mil hijos, pero no te voy a perdonar esta. —Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. —Me da un pequeño y corto beso en los labios y me abraza.

Bueno quizás te pueda perdonar un poquito.

Mientras yo fantaseo con mi vida junto a Nanoha, Hayate se fija en Shamal. — ¡Shamal! ¡Encontramos una ouija! —Observo de reojo como Shamal traga en seco y se petrifica.

—Ah si, si, que bonito, Hayate. —Le quita la cosa esa del demonio. —Pero no deberías estar jugando con esas cosas. Volvamos a casa. —Menciona ligeramente nerviosa.

—Pero…

—Te haré tu platillo favorito si nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. —Que fácil de convencer. No como yo, que soy bien ruda.

—Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada grave. —Me dice Nanoha, mientras me ayuda a entrar en los asientos traseros del carro.

—Yo no lo diría tan relajado. —ME TORCÍ EL TOBILLO Y HAYATE ME GOLPEÓ CON LA PALA. — ¡ESPERA! —Grito. — ¿Quién va a conducir? —Pregunto con más miedo que cuando estábamos dentro del hospital.

Nanoha rueda los ojos, claramente molesta.

—Yo conduciré. —Responde Shamal, subiéndose. Respiro relajada, ella es una adulta responsable después de todo.

—Chido. —Dice Hayate muy nerviosa, ajustándose de sobremanera el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose un casco. ¿Qué?

—Perfecto. Nada que objetar. — ¿Nanoha acaba de sonreír mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad? —No te contengas por ser el carro de Fate-chan. —Me ajusta también el cinturón.

No estoy entendiendo.

—Muy bien, nos vamos. —Se pone en marcha, ¡MUY VELOZMENTE, HACIENDO UN GRAN DERRAPE PARA DAR LA VUELTA Y SALIR!

— ¡CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
